This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(f) of the application for a grant of European Community Plant Breeders Rights which was filed for the instant plant variety on Jun. 25, 2010, Application Number 2010/1268.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hardy Dianthus, also known as garden pink, which is grown for use as a flowering plant for pots and containers and for planting in the garden and landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Dianthus×hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘WP10 HEL01’.
‘WP10 HEL01’ is a complex hybrid plant that is the product of a long term breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. The inventor selected ‘WP10 HEL01’ in 2001 for its fragrant flowers which are semi-double and pure white in color with a deep cherry red eye, and also for its contrasting foliage. The foliage of ‘WP10 HEL01’ is markedly silver-gray in color.
‘WP10 HEL01’ was selected from seedlings raised by the inventor using seed which resulted from the open pollination of Dianthus ‘Mendlesham Minx’ (unpatented) as female parent plant. The inventor had deliberately exposed ‘Mendlesham Minx’ to open pollination by placing ‘Mendlesham Minx’ within a collection of the inventor's unreleased and unpatented seedlings during their flowering period.
‘WP10 HEL01’ is distinguishable from the female parent as follows: The habit of the female parent is more spreading, whereas ‘WP10 HEL01’ has a compact mounding habit. The flowers of the female parent are single, maroon in color with a white edge and flecks of white overall, whereas the flowers of ‘WP10 HEL01’ are semi-double and white in color with a deep cherry eye. The foliage of the female parent is blue-green as is typical of the genus Dianthus, whereas the foliage of ‘WP10 HEL01’ is silver-gray in color.
‘WP10 HEL01’ cannot be described in comparison with the unknown male parent.
The variety of Dianthus which is considered by the inventor to most closely resemble ‘WP10 HEL01’ is Dianthus ‘BRILLIANT STAR’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,025). ‘BRILLIANT STAR’ is distinguishable from ‘WP10 HEL01’ as follows: Mature plants of ‘BRILLIANT STAR’ are approximately 2.5 cm shorter in height than plants of ‘WP10 HEL01’. ‘BRILLIANT STAR’ has a more compact habit with flowers borne on shorter stems. The foliage of ‘BRILLIANT STAR’ is blue green in color. In addition, the flowers of ‘WP10 HEL01’ are larger and more double compared to the flowers of “BRILLIANT STAR’.
Asexual reproduction of ‘WP10 HEL01’ was first accomplished by the inventor in 2001 in a cultivated area of Houndspool, United Kingdom. The method of asexual propagation used was vegetative cuttings. Since that time the characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.